pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lucasmoura
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- BassJapas (Talk) 17:44, 2011 June 20 Episode pics First of all I appreciate the help you give to the wiki. Thank you so much. Now then the way I put pics in episode articles is I rename them to things like JE***. Just dont want you to get in trouble with the wiki cops. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess I should've explained something else: Until Episode articles are ready to be made don't add photos until the articles are made. And we're trying out a new system: For one week we make as many episode articles as we can and in another week we fine tune any and all the episode articles we have so far. And at midnight tonight is editing week so till Sunday November 27th, no episode articles, except for BW058. That'll be my job. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) All Air Dates Filled Congradulations. Now that all the air dates are filled. What are you going to do next? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Vicious Please stop moving the article to "Iron-Masked Marauder". Vicious is his name. Episode Pics II I already have decided on the episode pics from JE145 to JE151 so I appreciate it if you left the Master Quest article alone and work on something else. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) The same goes for the Episode Guide. Air Dates are not needed there. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) About AG032... I was supposed to post that article on July 8th. Now I have to post something else. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It was Yugimuto1 that made the article, Lucas just renamed it. 22:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry Lucas. : Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Toxic Badge The Opelucid Gym was closed and it was the debut of the Toxic Badge from Black 2 and White 2. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) hey fellow gemini my bday is on the 19 as well the name s cedypifa how about exchanging friend codes for a batle? Another Thing No taking pictures from Bulbapedia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Catch Up I think it's time Hstar caught up with her work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) What? The Officer Jenny Page is still there. You must be refering to Masamune. We would rename THAT page Morrison but Crimson never deleted the original Morrison page for it. And when you leave a message on another person's talk page, don't forget to add your signature. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Advanced Generation I could not do that. I promised not to do anymore until we find someone who can write fully detailed episode plots for the remaining episode articles that do not have them and we left off at Beach Blank-out Blastoise. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Some do not have episode templates, some lack info, some are junk, fix them. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) One more chance is all you get. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Signing your comments Please always sign your comments on people's talk pages and in article talk pages with four tides. These look like this: ~~~~ Thanks.Rainbow Shifter 00:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stop Lucasmoura, don't do things that can harm the template. I have to undo your edits because it harms the navigation template. If you keep continuing with your action then I'll have to report it to the administrator. Hope you understand. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 21:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Don't double categorize pages because it doesn't make no any sense. Keep doing it and I will report it to the administrator. Hope you understand. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I am working on that. Next time when leaving a message on my talk page leave a sign by using "~~~~". Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:54, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Bulbapedia STOP! taking contents from Bulbapedia and place it to this wikia. If you keep repeating taking contents from Bulbapedia and add them to this wikia, then I'll have to report this to a administrator. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Lucasmoura, listen for the last time. STOP TAKING EXACT THE SAME CONTENTS FROM BULBAPEDIA!! It is your last time warning, the next time I will insult a administrator for this problem. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Airdates is a different topic Lucasmoura and that doesn't count because that everyone uses the same source, but I am talking about the exact contents you take from Bulbapedia! Next time write it in your own words instead of taking text contents from Bulbapedia! Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:10, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for adding a Bianca and Virgil moments pages.I just thought it sounded like a good idea because they make a sweet couple. Reply What? It has been made today and this was the content. But I see that it is a character, so you could just insert info and remove the delete tag. Energy X ∞ 19:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Vote Can you please vote on this request? It has been about 6 days with no vote. I'd really appreciate if you would. Energy X ∞ 19:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, I just discovered that I can capture images from the episodes. So, would it be good that you add the images to the episode articles once I upload them? Energy X ∞ 21:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I'd appreciate if you comment on here. - - 22:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Timeline:" If you want to create a large amount of new pages, such as the timeline pages you made, you need to have a discussion in the community. If you open a discussion and it ends up with the users agreeing to create the pages, they will be made. Otherwise they are being deleted. – Jazzi (talk) 21:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Episode plots Hm, just where do you get those episode plots? Just wondering. Energy ''X'' 23:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :From Bulbapedia, as are most of his edits. CocoonKing (talk) 05:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I checked there and not sure why you did it, but like images, you must not allow yourself to copy the plot. Energy ''X'' 09:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Bulbapedia Do not copy anime plots from Bulbapedia, this is your final warning on this matter. If you do it again then you WILL be blocked. 06:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply Err, what do you mean by that? Please explain; is it the main page? Energy ''X'' 20:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, you would have to ask an administrator to either unlock the page for registered users (like you and me) or have the administrator himself/herself edit the template for you. Energy ''X'' 23:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply That reminds me to make a new category for images. Do you think you could categorise the X and Y anime images we have currently? Energy ''X'' 22:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Japanese names I think I know what you can do for me: Find the japanese names of every character in Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Vote Hey can you vote in this discussion of a new idea? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Category Not sure why are you reverting this edit, as you are inseting an extra category. It is not needed here, as it is the category of the first five seasons. Energy ''X'' 22:54, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I didn't want any edit conflict, but since you had to revert the edits at the template, I had to lock it. Energy ''X'' 23:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Page Despite your strange grammar, it has been notified and the page is deleted. Energy ''X'' 21:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon: Advanced Battle and Battle Frontier Hey, just to remind you that it would be great if you could upload the images from those two series with a bigger resolution (like this one, it should have over 300x225px resolution, while the current ones are at 250x188px resoluton). Energy ''X'' 20:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Content I saw your edits on the episodes. I must say that I am very disappointed, considering those facts were copied from Bulbapedia. This is the final time I warn you not to copy from Bulbapedia. Otherwise, you will be blocked. Energy ''X'' 21:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, now give me reasons why I shouldn't block you. Why did you remove the plots? They are not even copied. Energy ''X'' 10:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Bad Grammar Please refrain from editing articles changing grammar, because the edit you made changed the right grammar into wrong grammar. Utkar22 11:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Edit So what is the difference between sequence and original order, then? Energy ''X'' 22:13, April 26, 2017 (UTC)